Three's A Crowd
by booklover1598
Summary: Ace Quinn, JoJo Kyle, and Amelia Nashton. Three daughters of Gotham's three most notorious criminals. The Joker and Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and The Riddler. Their parents have been kidnapped and the three girls turn to the Batclan for help. Possibly finding a little more than a helpful wing. Nightwing/OC Robin(Damian)/OC Red Hood/OC Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Enigma burst through the door of her father's most recent safe house and slammed the door, locking it shut. Someone was after her, and they already had her father. Dad...Enigma thought sadly. They had been out on the Gotham Crime Alley strip just having some father daughter bonding time shooting some innocent people when they didn't give the correct answer to Daddy's riddles.

Then some crazy maniac came through in a full-out black body suit with horns! Frickin' HORNS! And BAM! Daddy and the freak were gone without a trace. Now there were ten horned freaks after me! I'm only eleven years old, it's not like my dad let me go anywhere without him. Am I going to die?

No! I mentally heard my father shout. Daddy wouldn't want me dead. And he can't be dead either! I quickly threw off my domino mask and purple fedora and my skin-tight purple body suit along with my green utility belt. I tossed them into a bag with two more sets of clothes and toiletries before changing into a pair of black cargo pants, a white wife beater with a breast pocket, a black jacket and my black and white converses. I pulled the hood over my brunette curls and grabbed the duffel bag and slid out the window of the ten story high abandoned factory. I closed the window and ducked my head in time for the creatures to burst through the door.

I ran across the two foot wide ledge and hid in the shadows just as a beast poked its head out looking for me. I held my breath in fear it would hear me. It slipped back inside the factory and let out my relieved breath. I turn and continued on until I reached the end of the ledge corner. Without a second thought I jumped and rolled onto the next building and slipped into a window and hurried out of the building into the back alleyway. I ran and ran until I was in midtown Gotham. I sat down on the roof of a random business building and cried to my little hearts content.

This was the first time I had ever been without my dad. I knew Gotham like the back of my hand. But I had only been in Gotham with Daddy. I sniffled and wiped away another stray tear when a gruff voice came from the shadows. I jumped and turned to come face to face with The Dark Knight.

"What are you doing out here by yourself Enigma? Where's Riddler?" Batman's voice softened when he saw my tear streaked face.

"They took him! The monsters." I whimpered. I was shaking, how embarrassing! In front of Gotham's biggest hero icon, too. Great!

"Who took him?" he asked just as the Things, as I am now calling them, landed silently behind the Dark Knight. My eyes widened in terror and I shoved us out of the way before a jagged clawed hand could slice us to pieces. There were only three this time, and hopefully their numbers would shrink. Batman stood and met the challenge.

He pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it, banging two in the head and cutting straight through one's stomach. I was on the edge of the building, huddling like a coward. It's not like I knew how to fight! Give me a break. I watched in awe as the man took down the Things. When the Things decided to take their leave Batman had a cut across his cheek and jaw and his suit was a little scuffed.

He held his hand for me to take.

"Are you going to arrest me?" I asked fearfully. I've never been to jail before, Daddy had been careful not to get caught too often so he could take care of me since Mommy died.

"No, not until you're safe from those...things and you Father is put away as well." he told me. I nodded my head accepting the answer and took his hand. Now, I was very short, even for my age. Most kids my age are close to five feet, me, I'm barely on the edge of four-foot, five inches. But my chocolate curls made up for two extra inches since it was so bouncy.

I had my mother's brown hair and Daddy's bright green eyes. I had a small button nose, tiny, delicate features, and porcelain skin. My lips always seemed to pout slightly, even when I smiled. I was a huge Daddy's girl. All I've ever known since three years old was my father's love for me.

Batman held me tightly before he swooped down to his Batmobile with me in tow.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Dad and Mom laughed at another one of Dad's stupid jokes. Then again, he is the Joker. I huffed, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of my eyes just for it to fall back into place. Dad took notice of my bored reaction to his joke.

"Why aren't you laughing, Cheshire? Cat got your tongue?" he burst into another fit of evil giggles.

"No, I just found your so-called joke dumb and lousy." I replied arrogantly. I knew what would come next, I waited for the slap in the face, but it never came. Instead, big, black horned creatures landed in front and behind our little posse.

"What's this?" Mom asked in her annoying New Jersey accent. I narrowed my eyes at the things. My painted on grin turned into a sour scowl. My fuzzy cat ears fell onto my forehead annoyingly. I pushed them back into place just in time for the show. Two beasties tackled Chuckles and Smiles, two more attacked my parents, and the last one faced me. I smirked. Bring it on. I thought.

It came at me faster than I expected, but I still managed to dodge it and pull out a big new gun I got for my eighteenth birthday. BANG! BANG! BANG! three massive holes appeared in the black thing's torso and it collapsed a few feet from me. I turned to find my parents, and their little cronies gone. Along with the rest of the beasts. I was alone.

I groaned. Worst. Birthday. Ever. I trudged on to find the Batmobile of the Batman parked beside my dad's Laffmobile, that's what I called it, it had another name that was too good for the piece of junk.

The Batman was standing beside the Laffmobile with a little girl I've come to know as Amelia Nashton, or Enigma when she was out with Riddler. She had tears running down her small, little face. I only assumed that Riddler was taken by those things and Batman saved her from the monsters. I sighed.

"You've had the same problem, too, I'm guessing?" I said as I stood in front of my parents' arch nemesis. He nodded and Amelia wiped away some more tears, "Suck it up, wimp, we're better off without those wackos anyway." I snapped at her. Her lip quivered and I sighed, I could never stay mad at the innocent little girl I babysit on Saturday for thirty bucks an hours, "Sorry, we'll find Riddler if it makes you happy, Meme." her face brightened slightly.

"Do you want to come with us in my ride, or your's?" Batman asked smoothly. Was he seriously asking?

"Shotgun!" I shouted and dove for the front seat. Amelia whined but took her place in the back. Then I realised I was still in 'uniform' which was a domino mask, a skin-tight orange and blue suit, and black cat ears, "Can I change at my place?"

"Yes." Batman replied, I didn't have to give him directions to the abandoned toy factory. Not surprising, it's the Batman for crying out loud. I must tell you this little secret, I had a huge crush on Batman. But don't tell him! That would be awkward since I was eighteen and he was like...Dad's age.

I changed into a ultr-mini, red plaid skirt (hardly hides my black panties), a black mid-riff tank with a laughing skull on it, knee-high combat boots, and fingerless, knuckle edged, black leather glovelettes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and packed a bag with some extra clothes, my Cheshire costume, and some toiletries every girl needs. I tossed the bag into back on the floor with Meme's.

I slouched down in the seat and popped a piece of gum in my mouth-sour cherry flavored, very hard to get- and promptly began to smack my gum as loud as I could as Batman drove off. I looked at the monitor and studied it out of sheer boredom when it beeped. Batman pressed it and a com link popped up. Nightwing appeared on the monitor.

"Yo, Bats! I have Black Cat here claiming she and Catwoman were attacked by black, horned, monsters and now Catwoman's missing and I have a hot chick that's freaking out about her mentor. What do I do?" he asked, I could here Black Cat in the back ground yelling at him for calling her a hot chick.

"Bring her to the Batcave, I've obtained Enigma and Cheshire, same situation." Batman said. My eyes widened. WOW! We get to go to the legendary Batcave! Nightwing's eyes widened as well.

"Uh...are you sure, Bats? I mean, they are criminals in training..." he trailed off haltingly. I rolled my eyes and shoved my face into the com, causing Nightwing to real back in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a badass girl who kicks butt, got a problem with that bird boy?" I snarled.

"No...I just don't feel comfortable around crazy Lesbos." he shot back. My eyes narrowed dangerously. He was going to pay. That was one time and I was drunk.

"Just you wait, night boy." I hissed menacingly.

"Nothing like Daddy Clown, are you?" he mumbled before signing out. I looked over at Batman.

"I'm going to gut him, that alright?" I asked gruffly. Batman didn't even smirk, or scowl, or whatever! Totally impassive. I was impressed.

"No." he replied blankly.

"I'll gut him anyway." I shrugged nonchalantly. After that the ride was pretty quiet, especially since Amelia had fallen asleep a little before Nightwing had called. So I decided that if it was going to be a long drive I might as well sleep, too.

* * *

It was just another night of thievery. No different from any other night. I was dressed in my shorty spandex shorts, my black leather corset, thigh-high black combat boots, black fish net tights, and my cat mask similar to my mother's. I had my three-tail bull whip wrapped securely around my waist. My leather cat gloves ended at the base of my shoulder and had two-inch long steel claws at the end of each finger. I was basically the definition of sexy.

"Kitten, come look at this, darling." Catwoman called in her naturally sultry voice. I kneeled beside her by the glass ceiling of the museum. I looked through and caught sight of our prey. A statuette that was pure jade of the goddess Bastet on the front and pure topaz on the backside was the sister goddess Sekhmet that stood fifteen inches high.

"Beautiful choice, Mother dearest." I purred in my slightly higher, more angelic sultry voice. I ran my claws along the glass edging and, with Mother's help, tore the glass barrier from the window panes. I leapt down after my mother and landed on the balls of my feet, silently, just like her. I traded the statue for the fake we brought with us. I turned to smile at my mother, but I found myself staring at a monster. I reeled back and slammed my fist into its horned head.

I unleashed my whip and left three long, black lines on its already black skin. It screeched and fell back, disappearing in the shadows. I was alone. My mother gone, possibly dead. My anchor, the one person that loved me for who I was and not my looks was gone. I sank down to the floor and held back tears.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge Nightwing when he swooped in shortly after. He stared at me for a while, trying to figure out if I was ponning him. But the confused and fearful look on my face must have clued in that something was terribly wrong. I looked up as he knelt in front of me. The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I burst into tears, probably ruining my mask in the process.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong? Can I help you?" Nightwing asked frantically trying to subdue my tears.

"No! She's gone! And I don't know where they took her." I sobbed.

"Who's gone? Catwoman, who took her?" he asked.

"These things! They were black and had horns, and they just...just took her! And I didn't even notice until it was too late to even help!" I sobbed wrapping my arms around my knees. Nightwing stood up and typed something in on his little wrist monitor.

He contacted Batman. Batman ordered him to take me to the Batcave. Mom had been there once, she described it to me. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had lost her parent, or parents in Cheshire's case. Poor Amelia, she's never been alone in Gotham. Unlike me. I've lived alone for four years now. Only every now and then going out with Mother for some bonding time.

"Come on, we need to get going." Nightwing finally told me when I calmed down enough to wipe away the tears. I nodded and followed him to his ride, a motorcycle, of course. Nightwing was well-known as a playboy. It was obvious in the way he flirted shamelessly with me, Harley, Poison Ivy, we've all been victims of his charm. More Ivy and I than Harley since she was head of heels for Joker. I sighed and put the helmet on, to find that I couldn't see anything at all. So I depended on him to not let me fall as I climbed onto the bike and gripped his toned torso.

When Nightwing finally stopped I took off my helmet and placed it where I had been seated and stared in wonder at the Batcave. Mom so did not give it justice. Nightwing smirked at my expression as he brushed past me. I shot a glare at the back of his head. I followed the bat into the main cave and found a small gathering of people. People that I knew.

**So! What do you think? I like it! it's T for now, but I might change later for some ROMANCE later on. There's already a little something between Nightwing and Black Cat, but she's not like JoJo Keeper in my YJ story, she's JoJo (that's NOT short for Josephine) Kyle. She has Black hair and green eyes (like her mother, she got her hair from her Daddy, any guesses on who gave her the first X in her genes? Hmmm? 0.X ;D just wait and find out babies! Please review!**

**I chose Cheshire for Ace's alias because the Cheshire's rather humorous in Alice and WonderLand, so I though it would fit since Ace is dangerously sexy, punky, sarcastic, and has a killer sense of humour...get it? XD I made a FUNNY! Joker would be soooo proud! :D Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What a looser, my dad went by that name ages ago, along with lots of other losers. Red Hood...more like Red Headless." scoffed Ace, rolling her violet eyes as she blew a piece of blonde hair out of her face. I sighed, of course she would try to pick a fight with Joker's second archenemy, the Red Hood. Of course, her schizophrenia didn't help much.

I followed Nightwing into the main part of the cave.

"Shut up you little-" Red Hood growled as he lifted her from the ground.

"Hood, I suggest you drop the schizo before I use my whip to bleed you to death." I declared as I gripped the fist he was about to send into Ace's defiant face. He hesitated before dropping Ace, who gracefully landed on her feet. She stuck her tongue at the violent vigilante. I smacked her upside the head.

"Don't press your luck, next time I won't be so kind, Ace Cecilia Quinn." I said, smirking slightly at her outraged face. She huffed and sat down sulking.

"Don't use that God-Damned name." she muttered.

"Why haven't you changed it, yet? Amelia asked sitting down beside me.

"Because every time I try to they always find some way to spoil my plan." she grumbled pouting. I shook my head as the batclan sat down at the large table in the center. Batman sat the the head with Nightwing to his right and Robin to his left. Red Hood sat beside Nightwing, then Red Robin beside Robin, and Batgirl beside him and Batwoman beside Red Hood. Three places were left at the end for us.

We all sat in silence waiting for something to happen as Batman studied us. I felt like I was about to be interrogated. Batman's eyes were narrowed ang slightly glaring. His lips pursed into a thin scowl.

"Sooo..." Ace said from her spot beside me, grinning mischievously, "Screwed anyone over, NightBoy? I hear Ivy's got a fetish for younger guys."

"Shut up, you little freak of Nature." Nightwing snapped at her, his eye twitched in agitation.

"At least I'm comparable to Nature, she's pretty you know... What does that make you?" Ace smirked. I shook my head, those two, I swear. He falls for it every time.

"A handsome playboy vigilante?" he replied with a shrug. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiots." I muttered under my breath. They shot me equal glares of murderous anger.

"Shut up, Kitty Porn." Ace shot at me. I cocked a brow at her.

"Kitty Porn?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, you're dressed like a stripper version of Catwoman." Nightwing said. Ace and Nightwing looked at each other in horror.

"Dear God he's gotten smart!" Ace cried in mock shock.

"Hey!"

"Silence." We fell silent as Batman's command echoed through the room. Ace snorted, one to follow the rules, alright.

"Whatever, Batsy, wake me up when there's some action or something." she muttered as she dumped her booted feet on the table-top and fell asleep. She didn't get to sleep very long, though. A regal looking older gentleman entered the room and pulled out a spray bottle. He spritzed Ace in the face, resulting in her screaming and holding her cheek as the skin seemed to almost sizzle.

"What the Fuck, geezer?" she cried, a crazed look sparked in her eye. I tensed. Not good.

"Advanced pepper spray for insulant children. Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood, and Batwoman have all felt the punishment of sleeping during a meeting, Miss Quinn. I suggest you pay attention." the English butler stated before turning and exiting the cave. Hood tossed her a tube.

"It eases the rash. Came up with it a couple weeks after being Robin." he shurgged.

"Why'd you hold out man?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, you know how often I was sprayed? I bet Alfie has my own personal bottle of that Demon Spit!" Batgirl cried. He shrugged again.

"She's got spunk, I like her better than the lot of you." Red Hood replied nonchalantly. Batgirl huffed and leaned back.

"Whatever."

"Anyways...These creatures have kidnapped four of Gotham's notorious criminals. The Joker and Harley Quinn, The Riddler, and Catwoman. These three; Ace, Amelia, and JoJo were then attacked by the same things that kidnapped their parents. We need to find out who is after them and where their parents are."

"How are we going to do that? I've checked every camera feed in Gotham for the victims and the kidnappers. Nothing, nada, zilch. It's like it never happened." Red Robin spoke up, a hint of frustration edged his voice.

Nobody spoke up for a minute before Robin eyed the three of us.

"You said that those weirdos attacked them after taking the Joker, Harley, Riddler, and Catwoman...right?" he hinted, Batman narrowed his eyes, as did I. I didn't like where this kid was going.

"Yes, Rob, that's what he said, deaf as a bat." Batgirl sighed.

"Tt. That's not what I meant, Fatgirl, I'm saying we set up a trap for those mutations using them as bait." Robin said.

"Woah! No way am I going against the Things again! I barely survived last night." Amelia's outburst wasn't at all surprising. She's never done much without Riddler.

"Fine, but at least one of you has to do it." Batman spoke up as he stood, "But for now, You three will be staying down here. Don't try anything."

With that the Batman left us with his batsquad of freaks. Batwoman left shortly after that. Robin, Red Robin, and Batgirl disappeared without a trace, leaving Red Hood and Nightwing to help us set up shop for the time being. This was going to be a long and painful stay.

**Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Now! I will be alternating the cover for this story. The cover right now is Ace, that's what she looks like, next will be JoJo Kyle, then it will be Amelia. I leave each pic up until the next update. So I probably have JoJo as the cover when this chapter is updated. But The first one is Ace!**

**Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once the lights to the batcave shut off and the door closed, cutting off Nightwing and Red Hood's conversation from my ears. I waited for a couple of minutes until I could make out Amelia and JoJo's quiet breathing. They were asleep.

I slipped off the cot silently and made my way to the door that I came in from. I twisted the knob and it stopped, it was locked, of course. I scowled and scanned the room with closely. I spotted and small vent, just big enough for me to slide through. I removed the vent and pulled myself up into the shaft. My red, black, and silver locket swung down and banged against the wall. I froze.

I watched as JoJo stirred slightly before I tucked the necklace back in my shirt and scrambled into the air vent. I pulled myself along until I fell into a larger tunnel. I crouched and sniffed the air. I caught a scent of pine and followed my nose down the right tunnel and found my exit. One I didn't like very much. A twenty-foot drop into a pine tree. I huffed and pushed from the lip of the tunnel prayed for the best.

I hit the top and fell through the needled branches. I slammed into branch after branch until I grabbed one by a hand. I gritted my teeth as needles and wood splinters broke through my exposed skin. I set my feet on the branch below me and relaxed for a moment. Then I dropped to the next branch, then the next, and so on and so forth until I reached the ground. I splayed my hands on the ground and rolled forward.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt and pine needles from my skirt and shirt. I tore off the remains of my stockings since they were in rags and highly annoying. I picked out the splinters as I made my way through the forest until I made it to the road. Perfect timing too!

A red Civic sped down the road, heading towards Gotham City, my destination. I waved my hand and the car slowed to a stop. There was a girl, maybe twenty, a little older than me. She rolled down the window.

"Need a ride, kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you drop me off at the Iceberg Lounge?" she cocked a brow but nodded her head. We rode in silence until she pulled up to the Penguin's business. I tossed her a twenty and thanked her before I disappeared inside. They bouncers let me pass, since I was early for my gig.

Yes. The Ace Quinzel was an act at the Iceberg Lounge. Dad and Mom never knew about it. I went in as Mystique, wearing an icy blue crystal Mardi Gras mask. I've been told that I have the voice of a drunk, demonic angel. But of course, the guy that told me this was drunk and a goon of Black Mask. I killed him, of course, I don't like being compared to Angels, or drunks.

I entered the changing room. I was an hour early. I had enough time to shower and dry off.

I picked out the remaining splinters and needles as the hot water ran down my skin. I stepped out and dried off my body and hair. I pulled on the icy blue, lacy, staples, heart-shaped cut corset and laced it up, then the matching skirt that ended mid-thigh. I slipped into a pair of white pumps and fixed my hair up into a messy bun and applied crimson lipstick before adjusting my mask. My violet eyes stared at myself in the mirror. I stared at my locket for a moment.

It was a silver heart that was a bit smaller than my palm, not too big, just bigger than most. It had a black A outlined with black and four little diamonds that were each shaped differently. A spade, a club, a heart, and a diamond all surrounded the A. I popped it open and smiled at the black and white picture on the inside.

It was of Joker and Harley holding me a few weeks after I was born. They looked almost normal, except they were in costume, holding guns, and standing in a destroyed bank. They were cooing and just paying attention to me and I bit into a massive ruby worth over a million dollars. That was my first crime. Technically. Not really, but sentimentally it was. I tucked the memory away down my corset and began my warm-ups.

"Mystique! show time." a bouncer called through the door. I sipped some water before following him to the stage entrance. I waited for my cue before I took my place under the spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome, Mystique!" the announcer called and the crowd cheered. I smirked as the music began.

**Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do**

**I don't really need to look, very much further  
I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again! This passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide!**

**Don't make me close one more door! I don't wanna hurt  
anymore! Stay in my arms, if you dare. Or must I imagine  
you there? Don't walk away from me! I have nothing! nothing! nothing!  
If I don't have you. You, you, you!**

**You see through! Right to the heart of me, You break down  
my walls, with the strength of your love. I've never knew a love  
like I've known it with you! Will a memory survive? One I can hold on too**

**I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide!**

**You're love I remember! Forever!**

**Don't make me close one more door! I don't wanna hurt  
anymore! Stay in my arms, if you dare. Or must I imagine  
you there? Don't walk away from me! I have nothing!**

**Don't make me close one more door! I don't want to hurt anymore!  
Stay in my arms, if you dare! Or must I imagine you there?**

**Don't walk away from me. No! Don't walk away from me!  
Don't you dare walk away from me! **

**I have nothing! Nothing! Nothing! If I don't have you! You, if I don't  
have you. Oh, ooh!**

The crowd screamed and cheered as the song ended. I smiled and bowed slightly. More music began and I sang some more. I sang until one in the morning when my five-hour shift ended. I had breaks in between every couple of songs of course. I changed into my clothes once more before I went to visit with Penguin. He was a good 'family friend.'

I entered the elevator and pressed the top floor. That was his office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in, Ace! Fabulous job tonight." Oswald gushed and he settled his plump self in front of his fireplace. I sat across from him and he served me some hot chocolate. I sipped at it quietly.

"I'm terribly sorry about Joker and Harley Quinn, my dear. But I'm happy you managed to show tonight." he started, smiling his creepy, yet sympathetic smile towards me. He handed me a fat, heavy envelope, "There's your payment for tonight. Six big ones."

"Thanks, uncle Ossie. And, don't mention it. I like singing for you." I smiled at him.

"That's my little Song Bird, my sweet little canary." Oswald chuckled as he stood and patted my cheek. I finished my hot chocolate and visited with Oswald for a couple more minutes before I took my leave.

"Good bye, see you next Friday." I called over my shoulder. He waved at me before the door closed. I made my way out into the alleyway and started walking to who knows where.

I didn't know how to get to Batman without getting in trouble. I had no place to stay except...Home. I stole a motorcycle - sleek black with red streaks down the side - and made my way to Laff City. I parked the bike in the hidden garage and made my way to my bed. I stripped down to my under garments. A lacy red and black bra and black skull panties. I pulled an old button up shirt from one of my ex's and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep instantaneously.

**So what do you think? Interesting twist to the story, eh? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke to the sound of soft clanking. I stayed still and waited until the soft shuffling of clothe against metal subsided before I sat up. My unruly mess of brown curls fell into my face. I brushed them aside to see JoJo still asleep and Ace's bed empty. I scanned the room as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I caught sight of the open vent across the room.

She left. Just like she always did. She would never stay. Even though I told myself this my heart still stung a bit. I yelped nd JoJo jumped up when the door burst open to Batman and Nightwing standing in the doorway. His eyes landed on me and I shrank back in fear. This was the man that would beat my father to a pulp when Daddy was out working. He would surely do the same to me.

"Were did she go?" he growled. I pointed to the vent and Nightwing immediately made a quick analysis of the situation.

"I doubt even Rob would fit if we greased him down." the man grunted as he dropped back to the earth effortlessly. Then they turned to me. My eyes widened as I realised their plan. JoJo who had been silent this whole time stepped in front of me.

"No. You are not touching her. Besides, Ace will leave again, you can't stop her. She will claw her way out if she desires to leave. Don't drag her back, she'll come to you when she wants to." JoJo growled. Batman remained silent before nodding and disappearing out the door.

"She's not going to come back, is she?" I asked hoarsely. She could be mean, bu she was my best friend, my sister. JoJo sighed and shook her head.

"No, she never does."

* * *

I moaned as the morning light streamed through the window. Wierd. I don't have a- shit! I bolted up and came face to face with none other than Red Hood. I glared at him. He stood their leaning against the door frame, probably smirking under that helmet of his.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he pushed me down after I tried to get up, "You're not going anywhere, little canary." he snarled at me. I froze. He heard me, he knew I sang. No one, no one, can know. I glared at him, my eyes a violet flame. He met my stare with one of his own.

So there we were, glaring at each other.

"Why?" I asked finally.

"Because, you're the Joker and Harley Quinn's daughter. I don't like them, therefore I don't like you, so why not?" he said as he discarded his helm and went with the domino mask look instead. For a total ass, he's smoking hot. But I won't linger on that.

"So you kidnapped me because of who my parents are...does that not sound...creepy-stalker like to you? Because it does to me." I said as I followed him into the living room of the apartment. He paused, then shrugged.

"It's not like I really hate you, as far as I know you're another one of his victims. But, I like annoying you." he says as he opened a fridge and tossed me a beer.

"I'm eighteen, you know that I'm under-age, yet you let me drink. I like you already." I said as I plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. I popped the cap off expertly and took a swig. The bitter taste it left made me shudder. He gawked at my puckered face as he downed his beer.

"What? Never drank beer before?" he snickered. I scowled.

"Yeah, just not the cheep knock offs." I grumbled.

"So, beer is beer." he shrugged, take another drink. I rolled my eyes at his logic. I took another drink anyways, each sip tasted better than the last.

"I'm going back to bed." I finally sighed as I disappeared through the door and collapsed on the bed with a grunt. I passed out after a few minutes.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I ran a hand over my face. What the hell was Ace thinking? Her parents may not be the best, but she has always stood beside them, protected them in a way. Why would she leave them now, of all times?

"JoJo!" Amelia called from her place beside Robin, "We might have a lead!" she called excitedly. And at that moment Batman decided to walk in, or stalk in, I guess... The small girl slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he stood there awkwardly for a moment before he patted her shoulder. She pulled away and returned to the young bird at the large, extremely advanced computer.

"Tt, don't get your hopes up yet, criminal, it's just a hunch." the sour boy grumbled. If I didn't know, would have guessed this kid was raised with Talia. That girl has some issues. Parental and mental.

"But it's your hunch? Right?" I smirked as Amelia showed her enigmatic charm. Something that rarely showed itself. But, when it does, it tended to come at the right time in the right way. I don't know if I'd be here today if it weren't for that girls slight bipolar-ism. Robin paused for a second before a slight, ever so slight, tint of pink blossomed on his cheeks.

"Yes..." he mumbled. I chuckled, poor sucker. That girl didn't know an ounce of seduction and she might have a chance of wrapping him around her middle-finger, loosely. he shot me a glare worthy of Batman. To bad I was so much like my mother, she never was effected by that look for some reason.

"Cute." Nightwing smirked as he eyed the two.

"Poor, love-sick puppies is what they are." I agreed grinned.

"They'll never see it coming until they're making babies at the age of seventeen." he sighed, shaking his head with pity.

"I feel bad for the kid, really. He acts like Talia got a hold of him when he was an infant until he was six." I said, "Then, poor Amelia, she's never been without Riddler, no matter how wacky he got. She was even there for him when he was in that drinking stage a few years after Mary died."

"It's like they're meant to be." Nightwing snorted, "Both of them had shitty lives early on."

"Maybe they'll even each other out, he'll loosen up and she'll be a little adventurous...or it'll blow up in our faces and both of them will be heartbroken and never date again." I said.

"So...operation Riddle me a Bird is underway?"

"No dip, Sherlock." I snapped at him.

"I was just making sure, babe." he grumbled. I elbowed him in the kidney.

"Don't call me babe, bitch." I growled. I walked over to the two young teens and stood behind them, watching Robin's progress.

"Sorry, Enigma, no lead." Robin said after a while. Amelia literally deflated.

"Oh...it's okay, Robin, you did your best. I-I'm going to bed." I watched the small brunette trudge off. Once the door shut behind her I gripped Robin's tunic and lifted him in the air.

"You hurt her in any way, shape or form, on purpose, I will kill you." I hissed in his ear before I dropped him and stormed after Amelia. I found her curled under the blankets of her bed, still creating her nightly nest. A habit she picked up when she was smaller and loved watching the nature channel. She never had a mother growing up, but when she watched a mother bird build a nest for her young it in-snared her and she began building a little nest of her own as she grew up.

"JoJo...I miss my dad." she said as she poked her head through the pile of blankets, "And Mr. Snuggles." I smiled at the old, stuffed teddy bear's name. She loved that thing, no matter how ratty and smelly. It had been her mothers.

"How about I go get Mr. Smelly and then you can rest peacefully?" I smiled at her teasingly. She smiled.

"Mr. Snuggles doesn't like it when you call him that, JoJo!" she grinned. Her eyes sparkled. Even Ace couldn't say no to her, though, Ace never tried. She spoiled the girl since she was a baby. I guess it was because Joker and Harley never gave her anything after her second birthday. She probably still works at the Ice Lounge for Penguin. That guy is such a pedophile. He had eyes on Ace all the time. He had a picture of her in his desk. I've tried to tell her on several occasions but she never listens.

But that's Ace for you, she's a better deaf person then a mute.

"Oh...did I say Smelly? Well, Snuggles doesn't have to know that, it'll be our little secret, eh?" I nudged Amelia. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, JoJo, you're the best big sister a girl could ever have." she said before disappearing under the tangle of blankets. I smiled.

"Sure thing, kid." I muttered as I closed the door. I turned and found myself face to face with the cowl-ed bat of Gotham. I scowled, "what do you want?"

"A blood sample." he answered bluntly before pricking my finger and taking the sample.

"Hey! I didn't consent to that." I called as he disappeared in a twirl of a cape. I growled and stalked into the control room where he was already analyzing my blood, "That is so creepy on so many levels."

"You're mother is Selina Kyle, she had an affair with Bruce Wayne nineteen years and four months ago, nine months before you were conceived." he replied.

"What? So you're saying that you spied on my mom having sex with a rich guy and that that rich guy is my dad? What gives? That's none of your business." I cried in outrage, "And so what if I'm Bruce Wayne's daughter, it's not- ohhhhh! Oh ho oh! So...You're Bruce Wayne? No way! Oh dear God...I'm Batman's daughter. I'm the daughter of a psychotic guy who goes around in a leotard, underwear, and a cape! What is my life coming too?"  
I sighed dramatically as I slumped into a chair.

At this moment Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin decided to walk in on my little rant.

"What?" they shouted in disbelief. My eyes landed on them.

"It's so obvious. I feel stupid really. I should have realised who you all are years ago! Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. I have no clue about the women, but I think I'll leave them be. Right now, I have sweeeeet knowledge in the palm of my hands." I said grinning darkly at them.

"Fuck...we should kill her-" Red Hood was cut off by a batarang impaling itself in the wall beside his head.

"You will do no such thing." Batman growled. Then he turned to me, "And you will stay quiet about our identities. Or you will be answering to your mother and I." I quirked a brow.

"Or what? I'm a grown woman, not a child." I smirked.

"Or you'll lose all rights to be Black Cat." he threatened. I glared at him.

"You think that scares me? I'm your daughter, like the computer says, and I'm Selina Kyle's daughter. That's two people with unmovable stubborn-ness." I shot back. He pursed his lips and scowled. I had him there. Suddenly the computer beeped.

Match Found was read across the screen. It was official. I was the daughter of Bruce Wayne. Wow.

**EIII! HUGE revelation! Please review! Sorry it's sooo late! And to Talia fans! I'm not hateful to her! She's Awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I leaned back. It was official. My life couldn't get any worse. I was the daughter of Batman who is also Bruce Wayne. My half brothers are all psychopathic sidekicks.

"Wow, B, two bastard children and three adopted sons. What's next?" Hood spoke up, his voice seemed a bit dazed.

"Selina, Bruce? Really? Talia's bad enough, but Cat-woman?" Nightwing shook his head in mock shame. I shot him a glare.

"So, who's next to have one of your children? Wonder-woman?" Red Robin scoffed. Batman silenced them with a glare.

"So now I have a half-sister that's the daughter of the Cat?" Robin asked. I stood up. I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way to the door only to find a hand gripping my wrist. I turned to find the cowl of Batman glaring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"To get Mr. Snuggles." I whispered hoarsely. It was enough for him, he could tell I was on the verge of a panic attack. He let me go and I all but sprinted out the door. I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks and I wiped them away furiously. I escaped thee large mansion without much trouble and hurried to Gotham City. When I got to Amelia's apartment I sat down on the couch and let myself cry.

Why didn't Mom ever tell me? Why did it have to be Bruce Wayne? Why can't my life be normal for once? I jumped when someone tapped on the window behind me. I turned to find Nightwing outside on the fire escape. I wiped my tears away and opened the window. He crawled through and closed the window behind him. He turned around and pulled me into a tight bear hug. I was surprised at first, but I soon found comfort in his embrace. I hugged him back and let out my frustration.

"There, there." he said softly as he rocked me back and forth. I cried into his shoulder as he sat down on the couch, pulling me along with him. He held m for who knows how long. He didn't let go until I pulled away, my tears dry, my face red and puffy. I got up and snatched Snuggles off of Amelia's bed and Nightwing and I silently made our way back to the back cave.

"Is it true?" I jumped as Ace spoke up from behind us when we entered the cave, "That you're the Bat's daughter?" I nodded and she remained silent after that.

"Why did you come back?" I asked, just realizing her impossible appearance. She's been known to leave and never come back. She practices on her boy-toys.

"Red Headless brought me back after he kidnapped me from my home while I was in undergarments and a button-up." she replied nonchalantly. Like she was telling me about the average weather of Gotham in Spring. I cocked a brow at her.

"And you came willingly?" I asked disbelieving. She gave me her classic are-you-fucking-with-me? face answering my question, "Never mind."

"You went out to get Mr. Stench?" she wrinkled her nose when she caught sight of Amelia's ratty, torn, and unclean stuffed animal.

"I promised MeMe." I told her with an impish grin and a wink. She rolled her eyes, "Hey, you would throw yourself in front of a bullet for her."

"Yes, but that's a matter of life and death. I think her death would be more devastating to the public than my death. They'd probably make it a national holiday when I die." she scoffed humorlessly.

"You know that's not true! I know for sure that Joker and Harley would mourn, and half the criminal world. You're an icon! Mystique will be missed at the Ice Lounge. I'd miss you, The Bats would miss you, too." I argued. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah,that's what fifty, a hundred people? Only thirty of them I know personally." she replied.

"Ace." I said, but we now had the attention of the Batboys. I gave her a look that said 'This isn't over.' She huffed but sat on the large roll-y chair that was Batman's. She landed just so, making the chair spin around until Hood stuck his foot out, jerking her to a halt. She jolted slightly and glared at the older man. They acted with such ease around each other that I wondered if anything had gone on between the two.

"So what'd I miss." Ace asked me.

"Robin and MeMe are in love. Nightwing and I are going to try and get them together. It shall either lift them up or crush them permanently. We're hoping for the best." I replied, she nodded.

"So the same old same old?" she said. Red Robin, Nightwing, Robin, and Red Hood stared at us in shock.

"Tt. I would never like such a girly, wimpy, child." Robin claimed turning way from us with his arms folded over his chest. I shared a glance with Nightwing who was smirking.

"Sure you don't." Ace was grinning like the maniac she was. Robin scoffed once more, but I caught the hint of blush growing on his cheeks. But, out attention was pulled to the computer as it beeped rapidly. Robin typed in a few things.

"There's a robbery at the Ice Lounge. You won't believe who's decided to crash the party." he said grimacing. Batman emerged from the shadows.

"Hood, Nightwing, Robin. Go control the crowd. Red Robin, Cheshire, and Black Cat, I need you to get a sample from them. I'll make sure they don't get away." we nodded and followed his orders without a second thought. Which I found strange for Ace, but I didn't question her motives.

I caught a ride with Dick while Hood and Cheshire snapped at each other about who was driving. In the end, Red Hood took the front and Cheshire grudgingly sat behind him with her arms around his waist. We took off, then, into the night for vengeance. At least, that is for Ace and I.

**Sorry it's so late guys, I got caught up in some other stuff! Please review!**


End file.
